The present invention relates to alarm systems, and more specifically, to alarm systems that dynamically update and modify a wake time based on external data.
People depend on alarm systems to ensure timely attendance. For example, meetings can be scheduled frequently and updated and rescheduled frequently. When meetings are scheduled early in the morning, it is frequently up to the attendee to calculate a wake time without the aid of electronic devices based on a scheduled meeting time. For example, a meeting attendee might back calculate a wake time based upon likely travel time and personal preparation time prior to setting an alarm the evening before. Such actions can become tedious and, in some cases, more difficult if meeting organizers change meeting plans in close proximity to the event start time. For example, postponement of a meeting that were to occur at 6 am to a start time of 10 am might needlessly deprive an attendee of several hours of sleep if the postponement notification arrived after the attendee's alarm was set and the attendee asleep.
In some cases, knowledge of the probability of a meeting occurring based on external criteria could be useful, for example, in knowing what time to set an alarm to wake. For example, a meeting invite for 6 am sent to a team of thirty employees could be more likely to be rescheduled if a key meeting attendee declines the request. If that key attendee declines the request after another attendee has already set an alarm and gone to sleep, that other attendee is highly likely to needlessly lose several hours of sleep.